


Fever

by kaerfemina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Cold Weather, Dean Flirts, Dream Sex, Fever, Fever Dreams, First Kiss, Flirting, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, M/M, Mild Smut, Rain, Sam Ships It, Sick Dean, Supportive Sam, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerfemina/pseuds/kaerfemina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets caught out in the cold rain during a simple salt and burn and gets a fever. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lights out

**Author's Note:**

> First post to AO3! I just recently got into Supernatural and fell in love with the Destiel pairing. I ship them so hard! This is my first SPN fic and my first attempt at writing a same-sex couple, so be gentle with me and I’ll take any concrit you have for me. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this!  
> *DISCLAIMER* - I do not own Supernatural. I write only for my own amusement and not for monetary gain (but if you want to send me money, I won’t object. Lol jk)  
> FYI – This plot setting doesn’t actually exist in the show. It’s kind of set in season 8 but not really. Cas and Dean have been to Purgatory, both of them are back but Naomi doesn’t exist here so there is no heavenly manipulation. Also, Sam and Dean are now living in the bunker. Just go with it and ignore the differences. I can’t explain where the setting came from. The idea just went there. Lol Maybe because I was in the middle of rewatching season 8 when the idea came to me? I don’t know. Whatever, that’s enough rambling. On with the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets caught out in the cold rain during a simple salt and burn and gets knocked out by the ghost.

Dean heaved himself out of the grave and rolled out onto his back in the soaked grass. He laid there a moment catching his breath. Grave desecration was hard work, especially when you didn’t have someone to take over when you got tired. But Sam was busy protecting Mrs. Brown and her daughter Tanya, the latest targets of the ghost of the corpse he just unearthed.

The cemetery was bathed in bright light for a split second as lightning flashed overhead, immediately followed by booming thunder. The storm was directly overhead now when it was only a faint rumbling in the distance upon arrival at the graveyard a couple hours ago. He was glad he thought to spread a tarp over the grave before he started digging or else the bones would be drenched in the deluge that was currently pouring down around him and therefore wouldn’t burn.

Groaning, he wrenched his aching body back upright. Might as well get on with it. While he doubted that anyone in this small town would be awake at this time of night, he could never be too careful. The bright flashes could reveal what he was doing and someone could report his “suspicious behavior” to the local PD. And getting tossed in the pokey wouldn’t help anyone.

So he dumped in the salt and lighter fluid and was about to light the book of matches when a figure appeared before him on the opposite side of the hole. He looked up in time to recognize the ghost they were hunting but before he could react, he was flung backwards through the air to collide with a tree. The blow nearly knocked him out but he managed to stay conscious. The world spun as he tried to stand back up and almost hit the ground again. His clothes were soaked through already and he could feel his body quivering uncontrollably from the cold rain. The ghost came at him again as he stumbled back toward the hole in the ground. He managed to reach his bag and grabbed the iron crowbar before the spirit was close enough and took it out with a sloppy swing.

The matchbook was now too wet to strike so he pulled out his Zippo, lit it, and tossed it onto the bones beneath him. The ghost appeared and threw him through the air again before flaming out.

Dean crashed into a headstone across the cemetery and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked it in the comments! I should have more posted soon!


	2. Catch Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds Dean passed out in the cemetery soaking wet and freezing. Dean wakes to a developing cold feeling like crap. They pack up and head back to the motel they stayed at for the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated in record time! (if you follow me on FFN, you know I'm terrible with that) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cas won't show up for a little while (couple more chapters). Bear with me, he'll be coming soon.

“Dean! Dean!” Sam was slapping him in the face trying to get him to come to. Dean cracked an eye open to the hazy gray light of predawn twilight and looked into the worried eyes of his little brother.

“Heya Sammy.” He croaked.

“Thank God. You okay? You got a good sized egg on the back of your head.”

“I think so. Ground’s not spinning anymore.”

“What happened?”

“Ghost showed up to stop me from torching her bones. Didn’t succeed.”

“That’s good.” Sam helped him to stand and he wobbled unsteadily. Sam caught him and kept him upright. “Maybe you got a concussion? You think you should see a doctor?”

“Nah, it’s just a little knock to the head. No biggie. It doesn’t feel like a concussion.” A violent shiver wracked his entire body. “I’m freakin’ freezing though.”

“Yeah, you’re soaked. Let’s get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a co-”

“AH-CHOO!” Dean made a snorting sound as he rubbed his nose. “I think it’s too late for that.”

“Wonderful. Come on.”

Together, they folded up the tarp, gathered up the rest of the supplies and dumped it all in Baby’s trunk.

Coughing, Dean tossed the keys to Sam. “You drive. I feel like shit.” He explained before climbing in the passenger seat. He leaned his temple against the window as Sam climbed in beside him, the cool glass soothing the pain pounding behind his eyes. “Maybe stop at a drug store on your way and get me some cold meds?”

“Dude, it’s barely past five in the morning. No drug stores are open right now.”

“Ugh, fine. Just get me back to the motel. I’m gonna hit the hay.”

“Okay.” The Impala roared to life and Sam started back towards the motel. Dean passed out before they even left the cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Sleep it Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean passes out back at the motel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, TWO chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Well, considering the fact after today, I'm going on vacation for 4 days and won't be updating at all, I guess this will have to do for now. I hope you enjoy! (Yes, I know the chapters are annoyingly short. Don't worry once Cas shows up, the chapters will get longer)

“Come on, dude. We’re back at the motel.” Sam was shaking Dean awake.

“Ungh.” He grunted and stumbled out of the car. Why did their room have to be on the third floor? He didn’t feel like climbing stairs.

“Hey, you doing okay? You look like you’re about to fall over.”

“Yeah, I just need to sleep it off. I’ll be right as rain in a few hours, I’m sure.”

“Whatever you say, man, but you look flushed. You probably have a fever.”

“I’ve got Advil in my duffle. I’ll be fine.”

They reached the room and Sam unlocked the door. Dean stumbled inside and collapsed face first on the first bed. “Dude, that’s my bed.”

“Shut up. I’m not moving. Get me my duffle?” Sam tossed it to him and because his eyes were closed, it landed on his head. “Ow! Son of a bitch! What the hell, Sam?”

“Sorry, I thought you’d catch it. You did ask for it.”

“Whatever.” He dug into it, pulled out the bottle of pain killers and dry swallowed four of them. “Okay, night Sam. Wake me in four hours and we’ll ditch this popsicle stand.”

“Yep.” Sam answered vaguely sitting at the table and opening his laptop.

Dean rolled over and pulled the comforter over him not bothering to get in properly. Yawning, he dropped back into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Leave me a review!


	4. Temperature Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's temp spikes and Sam has to take care of a grumpy patient.

Four hours later, Sam walked over to Dean and shook him but received no reaction other than a more exaggerated snore. “Come on, Dean. You told me to wake you up.” He shook his brother harder but he just kept on sleeping. “The hell?” Dean’s lips were pale and his cheeks flushed and he was panting and shivering despite the thick comforter. So Sam touched the back of his fingers to Dean’s forehead. He was burning up and the skin was clammy. “Damn it!” What was he supposed to do now?

He walked into the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth, soaked it in cold water from the sink and returned to Dean’s sick bed. He gently bathed his brother’s face in an attempt to lower the burning fever. Dean groaned and tried to move away from the uncomfortable sensation of icy coldness on his flesh. He roused enough to mutter, “Cut it out, Sammy. I’m already freezing.”

Sam ignored him as he dropped back off to sleep. The cloth warmed very quickly and Sam made multiple trips back and forth from the bathroom to refresh it. He continued to sponge bathe Dean’s face for nearly 45 minutes when Dean’s shivering and panting finally stopped. He still felt too warm to the touch but the fever cooled a bit. So, now that he had a little time before the fever spiked again, he grabbed his jacket and the car keys and raced out of the room heading to the closest drug store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking it? Hating it? Want to see something? Leave me a review!


	5. Fevered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean dreams of hell and in his fevered state, he calls out to his angel for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two chapters in one day! I'm feeling pretty good about myself. I won't promise that updates will be fast like this forever but for now I'm doing well.

Dean threw his head to the side as visions of his time in hell invaded his unconscious thoughts. Once again he was suspended on chains. He whimpered in fear as Alistair’s ugly demonic face leaned in to smile at him. His putrid breath flowed over him smelling of rotting meat and brimstone. Dean cried out in pain as Alistair once again tore into him, ripping flesh away piece by piece. His whole body trembled in the unbearable heat of the hellfire that surrounded him. The flames licked at him, charring what was left of him after Alistair was finished with his daily torture.

He couldn’t take this, not again. He just wasn’t strong enough. How did he even end up back here? He didn’t remember making a deal. He knew his soul belonged in heaven. He distinctly remembered going to heaven in death before when He and Sam sought out Joshua. Thinking of the angel gardener brought another angel to mind. Where was Cas? Surely he wouldn’t allow his soul to be dragged back to hell no matter the circumstances. Maybe he didn’t know? But that didn’t make sense either since his return from Purgatory he practically never left his side, not wanting anything to do with heaven anymore. He even claimed his own room in the bunker despite the lack of a need for sleep. But just in case, he sent out a silent, pleading prayer in hopes that maybe he could pull him back out of this awful place. _Please, Cas. Help me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is coming in next chapter. Feel free to let me know what you might want to happen in a comment. I may incorporate them in (I already have a lot of the chapter written already but you never know!)


	6. Castiel to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel hears Dean's prayer and comes to his aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Cas! Hooray! Please enjoy!

Castiel was with Kevin, trying to help him decipher the trials from the demon tablet when he heard it. Dean’s desperate plea for help. He dropped everything, quickly explained and apologized to Kevin and took flight to where he felt the prayer originate from.

Prepared for anything, his angel blade in hand, he landed in a darkened motel room but nothing seemed out of sorts. Sam was nowhere to be seen and Dean was sleeping in the bed before him. Confused by the seemingly peaceful environment, he tucked his blade away and wondered why Dean’s prayer had been so panicked until his head tossed violently across the pillow and a frightened whimper escaped him followed by another mental plea directed at him.

Oh. Dean was having a nightmare. He approached the bed and reached out to shake him free of the horror he was facing. But he didn’t even touch him when he felt the unnatural heat radiating off of his skin. Dean was ill? His hand changed course and he placed 2 fingers on the hunter’s brow, using his grace to analyze his condition. Ah. The beginning stages of pneumonia. But before he could begin removing the infection, Dean’s eyes flew open with a gasp and he latched onto his arm causing his hand to drop off his face in surprise.

“Cas! Oh, Cas, you’ve come to save me! Thank you!” Dean’s eyes were glazed over from fever and wild with unrestrained fear. Cas tried to pull out of his vicious grasp in order to heal him but Dean gripped him harder. “No! Don’t leave! You can’t leave me! Alistair is after me!”

_Alistair? But he’s dead. Oh. The nightmare. He was dreaming of hell_. “Shh, Dean. It’s okay. You’re ill and you were just dreaming.” He tried to reassure him and went to pull away again but was caught off guard as Dean yanked his arm closer causing him to lose his balance and catch himself with a knee on top of the bed.

“No! I’m in hell! You have to get me out again! It’s so hot! I’m _burning_!” Dean cried, his fever delirium causing the nightmare to leak into the waking world.

Cas felt his heart constrict at the pain and fear in his voice. Without thinking he used his free arm to drag the other man up into a tight embrace. “Don’t worry, Dean. I will protect you.”

Dean buried his face in Cas’ neck and the fever induced scent of brimstone faded away and was replaced by the clean and subtly sweet aroma that was Castiel. He felt safe in an instant and the fear melted away. He released the angel’s arm and wrapped himself around him, his hands clutching the fabric of the trench coat covering his best friend’s back.

“You’re safe now, Dean.” Cas murmured as he felt the panic ebb away but Dean was clinging to him now so he wrapped his other arm around him for comfort. The man was trembling and he was unsure if it was from fear or fever. The heat radiating off his skin was worryingly high. After a few moments though, Dean seemed to relax and started to slip back to sleep in the safety of his angel’s arms. So, Cas gently laid him back down and pulled away. The second he sat back, though, Dean’s hand latched onto the lapel of his coat.

“No,” he muttered half asleep. “Don’t leave me alone. Stay.”

“I’m not leaving, Dean.”

“Stay.” Dean was still surprisingly strong as he yanked on the trench coat causing the poor angel to topple over to a half laying position beside him on the bed. Dean pulled him close and clutched onto him again. “Stay.”

Castiel’s heart picked up the pace at the predicament he found himself in. Dean was acting so strange. He’d never gotten this close before. He was practically cuddling with him right now. Was this standard behavior for humans when they were sick? He had no idea. Dean and Sam were the first humans he spent any amount of time with and in the years he’s known them, he’s never been around when they were ill except when hunting Pestilence and that illness resolved itself once the horseman was dealt with. He had no idea how to handle the situation. So he went on instinct. Dean was wrapped around him so he returned the embrace, fully laying on the bed now. Dean murmured something unintelligible that sounded like maybe his name and snuggled closer to him until his nose was pressed into the hallow beneath the seraph’s ear. His overheated breath caused gooseflesh to spread along Cas’ skin and a peculiar warmth to fill his chest. It was an odd sensation, one he’d never experienced before. He swallowed the strange lump that was suddenly in his throat and spoke to the man. “Rest now. I will watch over you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you once Cas showed up the chapters would be longer! What'd you think? Shoot me a review!


	7. Snuggle Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam walks in on the Cas/Dean cuddle fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the same day! Whoot-whoot! lol Please enjoy!

15 minutes later, the rumble of the impala’s engine could be heard approaching outside. It cut off and moments later, Sam banged into the room. The scene that met him made him stop in his tracks though and his eye brows flew up almost to his hairline. It was such a shock that the small bag of meds he was carrying slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor. Cas was laying in the bed with his brother who was gripping on to the angel as if his life depended on it. “Cas? What the hell, man!”

“Shh. Keep your voice down,” Cas replied in a stern whisper after Dean made a sound of protest at the loud interruption. “He just fell back to sleep.”

“What’s going on? What are you even doing here? I thought you were with Kevin,” he hissed back.

“I was but Dean called out to me in his sleep. I thought he was in trouble so I flew over to help but it was just a nightmare. I am comforting him.”

Sam’s fierce gaze softened at that. “Hm, he hasn’t had one in a while.”

“Yes, well I think it’s because of the illness.”

“Right! Now that you’re here you can heal him!”

Cas shook his head causing Dean to shift, squeezing him closer, while making a grumpy sound at the disturbance. “I tried when I first arrived but he was in such a state that he didn’t allow me to.”

“Well, he’s asleep now. Can’t you do it now?”

Cas pulled back a bit to try and place his hand on Dean’s brow but the man only pulled him back and burrowed his face deeper in his neck. Cas made a hand gesture that clearly meant, “See?”

Sam sighed. “Let me help.” He walked over to the bed and shook his brother’s shoulder. “Dean, wake up.”

Dean lifted a hand from the choke hold he had on the celestial being and swatted his brother away. “Lea’me alone, Sam.” He mumbled into Cas’ neck. The vibrations of the words caused shivers to run down the angel’s spine. His body’s reaction was beginning to make him panic internally. He had no idea what to make of it. Dean pulled him closer and his lips brushed just under Cas’ jaw which shot liquid heat straight to his groin. He tried to extract himself before things got worse, but Dean protested with a whimper as he squeezed tighter.

Sam was having none of that though. “Come on, Dean!” he shoved his brother’s shoulder. “Cas is here to heal you, not be your snuggle bunny.”

“Huh?” Conscious thought was returning to Dean as his brain roused from sleep. “What’re you talkin’ ‘bout?” He lifted his head from his comfy, warm pillow to find wide, blue eyes staring back at him from only an inch or two away. Alarm bells went off in his head as Cas’ embarrassed expression registered in his still feverish brain. He scrambled backwards and almost fell off the bed. “Damn! Sorry, Cas!”

Cas sat up and straightened his coat a bit while willing the flush to leave his face. “No need for apologies, Dean. You were distressed, I was comforting you.” He cleared his throat. “Now,” He reached over and placed his fingers against Dean’s head. Moments later, all traces of infection were gone and Dean’s foggy head cleared. “Better?”

“Um, yeah. Thanks.” Dean answered, scrubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Despite having been delirious from fever, he distinctly remembered how nice it felt to be wrapped in the angel’s arms, how good he smelled. How he felt completely safe and warm and how he would like to experience it again. Possibly soon… _No! Stop thinking these things, Winchester! You’re not into dudes!_

But looking into those gorgeous, blue eyes, he couldn’t deny - at least to himself - that what blossomed in his chest wasn't completely platonic. _Crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Dean's beginning to realize what we all already know. Please review. I've hit a wall. I don't know what I want to have happen next. I could use a little inspiration.


	8. Epiphanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are starting to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a hard time with this one. I hope you like it. It felt disjointed to me.

After his little epiphany, Dean felt all kinds of awkward. And having both Sam’s and Cas’ eyes on him made it all that much worse. He needed a moment. A moment to think so he could sort out his crap. So he stood, grabbed his duffle and said, “I’m going to take a quick shower, then we can head back to the bunker. Okay?”

The other two nodded and he retreated to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He dropped his duffle to the floor beside the door, turned the water on to heat up and leaned onto the sink to stare at his reflection. There was still a slight sheen of sweat covering his forehead from his bout of sickness, despite having been healed.

Healed by Cas, his best friend. Who he apparently felt more than just friendship towards. That thought just made him feel weird. What was he even supposed to do with that? He closed his eyes and scrubbed his hand down his face. All his life, he’d been a “ladies man.” How could he possibly have feelings like that for a guy? But he just couldn't deny it. He tried to think back and pinpoint when these feelings began. He found he really couldn’t. He’d been feeling this way for a while. He just never acknowledged it. But now that he has, he’s discovered they’re actually pretty powerful.

Another thought occurred to him then. While he knew Cas cared for him, there was no guarantee that his feelings were mutual. The guy was an _angel_ after all. He didn’t even know if the guy was capable of those kinds of feelings.

 _Crap._ Now he went and made himself depressed. Wonderful. He looked back at his reflection and made up his mind. “Avoidance,” he told himself. “That’s the key. That’s all you need to do, man. Maybe then it’ll just go away.” _Yeah right._

Turning away from the mirror, he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower to attempt to wash away his thoughts.

* * *

Once Dean was out of the room and Sam heard the shower turn on, he rounded on Cas. “Okay, man, I need an explanation here. What just happened between you two?”

Cas’ face crumpled uncomfortably. “I’m not even sure. Dean was frightened and he prayed for help so I rushed to come to his aid. But it turned out he was just dreaming of Alistair’s torture in hell.”

“Yeah, I kinda got that much. What’s with the cuddle fest?” His hand swept over the rumpled bed Cas still sat on.

He shrugged. “I was only offering the comfort he seemed to require. He was…clingy.”

Sam’s face went blank in disbelief. “Dean. Clingy.”

“Yes. Is that not standard behavior while sick?”

“Not for Dean. He’s more of a ‘leave me alone’ kind of person when he’s sick.”

“Oh.” Dean normally doesn’t act that way. Did that make him special? That revelation caused tingles to travel all over him and another odd warmth to fill his chest. He placed his hand over the area trying to figure out what it all meant.

Sam’s eyes bored into Cas as a strange, gooey expression takes over his face. Then a light came on in his head. He’d always suspected it but the first bit of proof was right here in front of him. Excitement welled up inside him at the thought that his brother could finally be happy. Now to just make sure it happened…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I'm not sure if I even like this chapter. I may have to rewrite it.


	9. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys begin the trip back to the bunker and the atmosphere in Baby is uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a tough time with this one. I hope you like it.

After his shower, Dean was feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world again. But the second he opened the bathroom door, blue clashed with green and he was lost. His carefully constructed plan to avoid his feelings crumbled to his feet. _Ugh, it is impossible to ignore him!_ Cas cocked his head to the side at Dean’s strange expression and his eyes filled with concern. _Man! How can this guy be so completely, innocently adorable but at the same time unbearably, drop-dead sexy?!_

Before he said or did something he’d regret, he tore his eyes off his angel and dropped his duffle on the disheveled bed. He pulled the damp towel from its place around his shoulders and scrubbed at his still dripping hair. When he looked up though, Sam was standing across the room looking at him with a smirk. His eyes twinkled knowingly as the corner of his mouth lifted more as Dean’s eyes landed on him. His stomach did an uncomfortable flip and his heart was suddenly in his throat. _Shit. Did Sammy figure it out?_ It wasn’t exactly a secret for Sam that Dean appreciated the male form. After all, he was there for his fanboy moments over Dr. Sexy and when he helped Charlie flirt with that guy among other times he might have had “gay moments” in front of his observant brother. Dean knew he had to have an idea about it. Sam’s eyes slowly slid to Cas and back again before he winked at him. _Shit! He knew!_ He might as well have steam coming out of the top of his head with how hot his face was all of a sudden. Sam’s smirk turned into an all-out grin at his brother’s obvious embarrassment. Finally proof on his brother’s part as well.

Mortified, Dean gathered up his shit, stuffed his feet into his shoes, grabbed his keys and stomped out of the motel room. “You comin’?” he called gruffly over his shoulder as soon as he was out of sight.

Sam chuckled and followed after him, clapping a hand on Cas’ shoulder as he passed him.

Cas was beyond confused. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Dean slipped into the impala’s driver’s seat, turned the key and she roared to life. It was a familiar, normal sound and it soothed the chaos that was going on inside him. Sam plunked in beside him a moment later, a shit eating grin directed at him. “You shut your mouth, Sam. I’m not talking about this with you.”

Sam held up his hands defensively. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, man. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean muttered as the back door opened and Cas slid in. He resolutely kept his eyes off the rearview mirror so as not to get sucked in by those eyes again. “Everybody ready?” He asked and without waiting for an answer, he put Baby in gear and took off for the bunker.

The 3 hour trip was looking to be a very uncomfortably quiet one despite the loud rock thrumming through the car. No one dared speak with the dark mood radiating from Dean. At one point, about 45 minutes in, Dean couldn’t fight the urge anymore and glanced up into his mirror expecting the angel to be looking back, but what he found was Cas slouched down a bit, head tipped back, looking incredibly comfortable, and staring serenely out the window at the passing scenery. He looked so peaceful and adorable that an incredibly mushy feeling filled Dean’s chest and washed away most of his foul mood.

Focusing back on the road ahead, Dean cleared his throat and finally broke the tense silence. “So, uh, Cas, how’re things going with Kevin?”

Cas sat back up again and looked into the rearview mirror just as Dean glanced back in it and a flare of heat rushed through him at the eye contact. He swallowed and began to explain. “He has most of the first trial translated. He knows it has to do with a hellhound. The rest should be translated in a few days.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay. That’s…good.” Dean replied, feeling shaken from the moment of eye contact as well.

Cas leaned forward. “Dean.” A shiver ran down Dean’s spine at his name being spoken by that rough, gravelly voice. “Are you feeling all right? Did I not heal you properly? Your face is still flushed.” He reached his hand forward to check but Dean slapped it away.

“I’m fine!” He retorted a bit too loud. He heard Sam snort amusedly and turned angry eyes on him. “You! Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Sam’s eyes were innocently wide. Dean didn’t trust them in the least.

“Yeah, but you were thinkin’!”

That knowing smirk returned. “Thinking what, Dean?”

The elder Winchester spluttered for a moment before he said, “Just shut up!”

Sam laughed outright while Dean sank back down into a sulk. A few minutes later, he saw an advertisement on the side of the road that read, “Best burgers in the county, next left.” The thought of good, greasy food perked him up a bit.

“I’m starved. Let’s stop for lunch.” He then pulled off the highway toward the advertised diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Leave me a review. What would you like to have happen next?


	10. Rest Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch at a road side diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Many thanks to QuincyK for the suggestion last chapter! It was a good idea and I ran with it! I hope you like it and it's how you imagined it might've gone. Enjoy!

Dean pulled into the first available parking space, killed the engine and launched out of the car as fast as he could. He had to get away from the awkward so he quickly switched gears in his head and began thinking about what he’d order for lunch. He entered the diner and there was an available booth in the back corner so he trudged over and plopped down facing away from the door. Sam came in and slid in across from him giving Cas the choice of who to sit with and as expected, he chose Dean.

The booth was on the small side so Cas’ knee and shoulder brushed up against him. Fidgeting at the proximity and needing a distraction, Dean picked up the little 3-page booklet displaying the dessert options. “Ooh! They have pie!” The first page of the booklet had a nice long list of pie flavors and Dean was momentarily distracted by trying to choose which he would want after his burger.

As he perused, the waitress came over. “Heya fellas! Here’s your menus. Can I get you something to drink to start?”

Dean looked up at her. She was pretty. The kind of girl he might normally hit on, but with his mind focused on not jumping the angel beside him, he didn’t have the wherewithal to attempt it. The brothers both ordered a coffee and then she turned to Cas. “And for you, sugar?” She batted her eyes a bit as she spoke.

The casual flirtation rankled and Dean scowled at the waitress. Cas barely even noticed her while he looked through the menu. “Coffee’s fine.”

“All right. Coming right up.” She trailed her fingers over Cas’ forearm as she walked away and Dean glared daggers at her retreating back.

Sam’s snicker brought his attention back to their table. “What?!”

"Nothing, nothing!" Came Sam's chuckling reply. Dean glared at him now.

Cas had had enough. "Can someone please explain to me what is going on between you two? Did something happen on your hunt? Did you get in a fight?"

Dean’s face immediately flushed as Sam laughed. "No, nothing like that."

"Yeah, I just discovered something about Dean and I'm enjoying teasing him about it."

Cas’ head tipped to the side in curiosity. “What did you find out?”

Sam opened his mouth and Dean kicked him under the table. “Nothing!” He cried a bit too loud for a public setting. He lowered his voice and turned to Cas. “It’s nothing. Can we _please_ stop talking about this?”

Cas’ eyes narrowed suspiciously at Dean. He was obviously trying to avoid something. He opened his mouth to say something but the waitress returned then with their coffees.

“All right, guys. Have you made up your minds?” As she pulled out her notepad, her eyes swept the table but when they landed on Dean they widened significantly. The open hostility in his expression was unnerving.

Sam kicked him under the table giving his best bitchface. “I’ll have the cobb salad.”

Dean grunted at the kick, checked the menu really quick, picked the first burger his eyes landed on and ordered without even looking up. “The kitchen sink burger for me, extra onions.”

“Okay, hun,” she wrote his order on her notepad then turned to the angel. She folded her arms tightly across her chest and leaned forward slightly. When she spoke, her voice was a bit more breathy. “What’ll you have, blue eyes?”

Dean knew exactly what she was doing. She was making her cleavage more prominent and attempting to be sexy to gain Cas’ attention. Usually, he’d be all over that but it wasn’t directed at him, it was directed at Cas and he didn’t like that. Not one bit. _You bitch! Back off!_ Feeling territorial, he covered the brunet’s hand with his own and squeezed, leveling a fierce gaze on the audacious woman.

Cas felt Dean grab his hand and electricity flowed through him from the point of contact. He glanced at his face but he wasn’t looking at him. His expression was one he only ever saw when dealing with an enemy and his gaze was focused on the waitress. He looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and fixated on their joined hands but she didn’t appear to be a threat. A light seemed to go off in her head and her posture shifted as she looked back to his face and smiled expectantly. _Oh. She’s waiting for my order._ “Just the coffee, thank you.”

She nodded and walked away. As soon as she was gone, Cas stared down at their still joined hands. Dean broke his heated glare and brought his eyes back to the table to find Sam smirking at him again. He suddenly realized what he was doing and dropped Cas’ hand as if it were on fire, his cheeks warming as he turned to stare out the window.

Cas felt a stab of hurt in his chest at Dean’s small rejection, without really understanding why he felt it. He folded his hands around his mug and stared into it dejectedly.

Sam just sighed. These two were idiots. It’s so obvious they care for each other. He’s going to have to force them to have some time alone to hash out their feelings for each other. Probably once they get back to the bunker. He had to figure something out before he lost his mind at their stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please review! Feel free to leave me suggestions. Like this chapter, I may incorporate them into the story.


	11. Dean's Density

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have an interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer for me to update. RL got in the way for a while. Well, I hope you like this one.

The waitress returned with their food and didn’t linger. She just dropped off the plates and left, but not before she smiled and winked at Dean as she placed his burger before him. Dean’s face reddened again, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Cas.

The angel was used to attractive women flirting with the man and him in turn flirting right back, but this flustered reaction was new. What had she done to him? He narrowed his eyes on the woman. Perhaps he was wrong before about her not being a threat. Dean’s instincts were very good if he picked up on it right away like that. But she just walked away without even looking at him, leaving him baffled. But then Dean took a bite of his burger. The groan the hunter let out effectively derailed his thoughts. The sound went straight to his nether regions causing an uncomfortable tightness in his slacks.

“My god! This burger is awesome!” Dean exclaimed, stuffing another ginormous piece in his mouth and moaning at the taste, unaware of how the noise was effecting the angel beside him.

Cas wiggled in his seat in an attempt to alleviate the sudden need for friction. Sam noticed the little movement and saw that his face was flushed and his brain caught up to what was happening. The younger Winchester took pity on the poor guy and kicked his brother under the table again.

“What the hell, Sam?” Dean cried around a mouthful of food.

“Quit it with the porno sounds, okay? I don’t want to hear that.”

“Whatever, I’m enjoying my food. Get over yourself.”

Soon after that, the brothers had finished their food and were ready to leave. Waiting for the bill, Sam had a brilliant idea. “Why don’t you guys go wait in the car? I need to use the restroom so I’ll pay the bill.”

“Sure. Let’s go, Cas.” The two of them left the diner and slipped into the impala. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable so Dean decided to fill the silence with small talk. "So, Cas, how's heaven?"

"I've already told you, I turned off angel radio. I don't want anythingto do with them anymore."

Dean sighed. "Okay, so how are things with you? Anything new?"

"Well, my vessel has been acting strange lately."

"Strange how?"

Cas suddenly felt shy discussing it, especially with Dean, the cause of the strange occurrences. "It's a little embarrassing," he admitted.

Dean turned and leveled him with the most serious expression he'd ever seen on his face. "You can tell me anything, Cas. You know that, right?"

Cas nodded but still looked down at his shoes to avoid the hunter's gaze. "I've been having odd heart palpitations, warming sensations in my chest and face, my skin is tingling and..."

When the angel didn't continue, Dean promted  him. "And?"

Cas' face burned. He glanced up to see concern painting the man's face before he dropped his eyes back to his feet. "Erections." He admitted in a whisper.

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh!" He felt his own dick respond to that. Not good. "Um, that's a normal human reaction to attraction, man. I'm thinking you probably have a crush on someone."

Before anything else could be said, Sam appeared and they were off again to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Leave me a review!


	12. Intervention in Order?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see into the head's of all three guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time figuring out how I wanted this chapter to go. I think this is leading where I want it to go. I hope you like it!

The rest of the ride back to the bunker was once again tense and uncomfortable. Dean didn’t speak because he was lost in thought so for once, he didn’t blast the classic rock. It was only soft background noise. He kept running the conversation through his head. Who on earth did Cas have a crush on? With how he’d been talking about heaven, he doubted it was another angel. Seriously, who is it? He hardly spends time with anyone. Let’s see. Who did Cas know? There’s Meg. Their relationship was weird to say the least but Cas said his vessel’s reactions were recent and they hadn’t seen Meg since before Purgatory. And Cas loathed all other demons so they were out. That left only humans. As far as he knew, Cas didn’t know any women so did that make Cas gay? That thought made hope spring in his heart and blood to flow south. He swallowed and forced the arousal away. Just because Cas might have had sexual urges toward a guy, still didn’t mean he had a chance with him. The angel’s crush wasn’t on _him_ after all. He had a crush on Cas but Cas liked someone else. And for all he knew, Cas could've recently met a random chick without his knowledge and reacted to her. So he still could be straight. Great, again with the depression…

Cas didn’t speak because he was embarrassed after his recent confession to Dean about his vessel’s malfunctions and didn’t want to bring the conversation up again. Also, he was confused over the explanation Dean gave for why it was happening so he too was trapped in his own head. Wasn’t a “crush” the term a human used when describing the beginning of attraction to another person? He was _attracted_ to Dean? He glanced up at the side of the hunter’s face as his jaw muscles flexed and heat pooled in his belly. Yes. Attraction was the only explanation. Though there was no possible way he could explore these new feelings. Dean had only ever shown interest in females. He didn’t have a chance. That thought cast him into a state of despair.

Sam’s gaze bounced back and forth between them, concerned. He thought a little time alone would help them sort out some things but he should’ve known better. Dean is thick and emotionally constipated therefore can’t talk about his feelings and Cas doesn’t understand human emotion well enough to express how he feels either. He sighed silently as the mood in the car slowly got gloomier and gloomier. He’s going to have to talk privately with each of them and then force them together in a room to talk it out. Now to just decide who to talk to first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Cas and Dean figured out their own feelings but they don't see the other's mutual feelings. The idjits. Sam needs to come to the rescue! Leave me a review!


	13. Cas Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam speaks to Cas about his feelings for Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit excited about this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I did writing it!

They arrived back at the bunker and went their separate ways. Dean went straight to his room for a nap. All the emotional turmoil running through him really wore him out. Cas walked into the library to peruse for useful information that he might relay to Kevin. Sam hesitated at the base of the stairs contemplating what to do before deciding to give them a little space for a bit to formulate a plan. So he dropped off his duffle in his room, grabbed his laptop and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee.

After a half hour, Sam checked in on Dean to find him passed out on his bed. So that gave him some time for his private chat with Cas. Good.

Cas was still in the library sitting at the table, his nose in a thick tome. Sam placed his computer down in front of the chair across from the angel before asking, "What are you reading, Cas?"

 Cas glanced up at him before returning his eyes to the pages before him. “Hello, Sam. I am researching for Kevin.” His eyes swept the room. “You know, the bunker might be a better place for him to decipher the tablet. He’d have everything he’d need here and be perfectly safe. I know Garth’s house boat is secure but the bunker has stronger security.”

Sam reached across the table, slid the book away from the angel, closed it and put it to the side. At the confused look on his friend’s face, he said, “That can wait. I need to talk to you.”

Cas folded his hands on the table before him and leaned forward. “What about?”

Sam was suddenly nervous about what he was about to say so he distracted himself by opening his laptop. “Well, um, I’ve been noticing some stuff and I wanted to discuss it with you.”

“Okay,” Cas tilted his head curiously.

Sam looked at him and despite the frantic butterflies in his stomach, he decided to just come right out and say it. “You have feelings for Dean. Romantic feelings.”

Cas’ eyes widened so much that they nearly rolled out of his face. “W-what?”

“Don’t try to deny it. I know. And it’s okay. You’re practically my brother anyway. Why not make it official?” Sam smiled.

Cas’ eyebrows furrowed. “Make it official? Not possible. Dean does not feel that way for me.”

“Are you serious? The last few hours say otherwise.”

Confusion took over the seraph’s face again. “But my vessel is male.”

Sam scoffed. “That doesn’t matter. My brother has been bisexual since we were kids. He’s just never acted on it out of some weird loyalty to our homophobic dad.”

Hope sprung in Cas’ heart but he squashed it down so as not to be hurt by it later. “How did you know?”

“That Dean is bi? I’ve always known. He’s never hidden his attraction to men.” At Cas’ expression, he elaborated. “Really. I’ve seen his appreciative looks for years. But you should see how he looks at you.”

Cas could hardly believe it. Dean may actually return his feelings? “What should I do?”

Sam smiled. “Good, you believe me.”

“Why shouldn’t I? You know Dean better than anyone.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m used to thick headedness.” Cas chuckled at that. “Dean just needs a push in the right direction. I don’t think he realizes your feelings for him either. We’ll have to convince him.”

“How?”

Sam grinned. “Leave it to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Leave me a review! I'm not sure how I want Sam to "handle" Dean so if you have suggestions, I'm open to them!


	14. Dean Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam interrupts an interesting dream Dean is having and talks with him about Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's a little bit of smut here at the beginning. I'm a little nervous about it and I'd like any feedback you may have about it. I hope you enjoy this next installment!

_"Caaaas,” Dean moaned out as the angel’s tongue laved up the column of his throat only to latch lips onto the muscle below his ear and suck. “Oh~!” Cas’ fingers fumbled at the hem of his t-shirt before splaying over the skin of his belly. The searching fingers ghosted over his flesh and the sensation almost tickled causing gooseflesh to erupt all over his body and delicious shivers to race up his spine. Then the rough pad of Cas’ thumb grazed over his nipple and he threw his head back with a wordless cry._

_His angel lifted his head and his deep, ocean eyes locked on his own. Then, without a word, Cas was pulling his shirt off. His lips and tongue returned to Dean's skin, worshiping the flesh of his chest and stomach. Fingers trailed down his sides until they reached the waistband of his jeans. They followed along the edge to the button which was quickly undone followed by the zipper. Thumbs hooked in his belt loops and his pants were dragged down to his knees. There was an obvious tent in his boxers and Cas palmed it causing a hiss to escape the hunter beneath him._

_Cas looked back up at him with a devilish smirk as he grasped his boxers and pulled them down as well. The angel's hand then wrapped around his dripping dick and brought his mouth down..._

There was a loud, sudden knock on his door and Dean shot up like a bullet. He looked around but he was alone.  _Damn. It was just a dream. And it was getting so good too!_ It had felt so real though and now he was all hot and bothered and the very real erection didn't seem to want to go down anytime soon.  _Shit._

The insistent knocking returned. "Dean?"

Of course it would be him. "What do you want, Sam?" He hated that his voice sounded husky from his arousal but he hoped that his brother would think it was only because he just woke up.

Sam opened the door and started to enter and Dean, in a panic, grabbed his pillow and stuffed it into his lap to hide the obvious bulge in his jeans. "I didn't say you could come in!"

Sam just smirked at him. "Have a good dream, huh?"

"Shut up!"

Sam just snickered.

"What do you  _want?_ " he ground out through his teeth.

"I was just going to tell you I made some coffee."

"Okay, you told me. Now get out of my face."

Sam's expression shifted then. "I would but, I was talking to Cas a minute ago and I'm kinda worried about him."

That knocked him right out of his sour mood. "What's wrong?" Concern dripped from his tone.

"Well, he's been acting strange ever since he showed up at the motel. So I confronted him about it."

"Is this about the problems he's been having with his vessel?"

Sam's eyebrow raised. So Dean and Cas did talk a little. Not exactly sure what he was talking about, he just went with it. "Yeah, he seems really disturbed by it.”

Dean nodded. “I know. Poor guy’s got a crush and doesn’t know how to deal.” A flash of jealous envy showed on his face before he schooled his features.

Catching the fleeting expression, Sam had a moment of disbelief. How could his brother be so freaking _dense_? “So you know?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, then you can let him down easy.”

Dean’s eyes flew to his face. “What?”

“Dean, the guy is literally freaking out about his feelings for you. He’s afraid to express them because you’re straight. Now, I know you’re bi but he doesn’t seem to believe me.”

Dean’s eyes widened in mild panic. “Dude! I’m not into guys!” he jumped to his feet, his pillow dropping to the floor but thankfully the current conversation made his erection problem mostly go away.

“Pfft! Please! We both know that’s a lie. I’ve known you were since we were kids. You’ve always _looked_ but never acted.”

“Whatever, bitch.”

“Jerk! Like who you want, I seriously don’t care!”

He really didn’t want to be talking about this, especially with his brother. But then the rest of Sam’s conversation sunk in. Wait, hold on a second! He just said Cas had _feelings_ for him! For _real_? He had focused on the last half of what he said that that little tidbit didn’t register at first. “Wait, Cas’ crush is on _me_?”

“Yeah, I thought you knew?”

“I knew he had feelings for _someone._ I never even thought it was me.”

“Wow, Dean, are you blind?”

“Shut up!”

“Okay, whatever, we’re kinda straying off topic. You need to talk to the guy. He’s so stressed out over it. I know you care for him but if you don’t feel _that_ way, you need to let him down easy. The guy needs some closure to get past this.”

Dean didn’t say anything to that, his mind was reeling with possibilities. Cas liked him too!

Sam watched the gears turning in his brother’s head. He smirked. His plan was working out well so far. “But know this, if you do go for it, I’ll support you guys. You’re my brother. I just want you to be happy, man.”

Dean smiled up at his moose of a brother. “Thanks, man. I’ll keep that in mind. Now, can you get out of here so I can think?”

“Sure no problem.” He clapped his brother on the shoulder and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Cas returned his feelings! Oh the possibilities! He needed to talk to the guy. But first, he needed to take a shower to cool off the rest of the way from that dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Does it seem plausible? Please leave me feedback! Thanks!


	15. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally do something about all the sexual tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite it being gishwhes this week, I was able to find a few moments to write so I could finish this chapter. I really hope you like it, and that it seems natural and not forced or isn't moving too quick. Anyway, enjoy!

After a nice, icy shower that cooled his raging libido, Dean went in search of Cas. After a few minutes wandering about the bunker, he found the angel alone in the kitchen. He was sitting at the small table, sipping coffee from his bumblebee mug. Dean’s heart melted at the sight.  _How could such a powerful being be so adorable_? In that moment, he resolved to stop running from his feelings and just embrace them, anyone else’s thoughts be damned.

Cas looked up and noticed Dean in the doorway leaning against the door frame staring at him with a gentle smile adorning his face. The soft expression made his heart take off like the beat of a hummingbird’s wings. He swallowed hard and tried to act normal. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas, what’s up?”

Confused, Cas tilted his head and his eyes drifted up. "The...ceiling?" He was unsure why Dean would ask him that.

A loud guffaw escaped the hunter before he walked in the room and plopped himself in the chair across from Cas."Man, you are something else."

Cas' eyebrows furrowed. "I am unaware of what you're finding humorous about what I said."

 Dean just shook his head still chuckling. “Never mind. Is there still coffee?”

Cas nodded. “A half pot.”

“Awesome.” He got up and crossed to the counter where the coffee maker sat, grabbing a mug from the shelving above it. Cas turned so his eyes could follow him as he moved. Dean poured himself a steaming mug and turned back to his angel. “You need a refill?”

Cas turned back to the table and glanced down into his mostly empty mug. “Yes.” He tossed the last gulp back as Dean walked over with the pot. Instead of coming around the side of the table, however, he reached around the angel to top-up his cup, breath ghosting over the back of his neck.

Dean had purposely leaned over him to breathe down his neck and watched as goosebumps rose on the seraph’s neck and he shuddered visibly. His skin was slowly overcome with a deep blush and Dean nearly laughed at the reaction. He was so easy to mess with! “Honey?” he breathed into his ear.

Cas again shivered at the breathy voice in his ear but the word failed to register. “Wh-what?”

Dean stood back to his full height and brought the coffee pot back to the counter and placed it back in the warming tray. “You use honey instead of sugar, right?”

Now that Dean had moved away, he could think clearly again. “Oh, yes. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean grabbed the little bear-shaped bottle and brought it back to the table. Handing it to Cas, he put on his most flirtatious, charming smile. “No problem.”

Cas looked up into his eyes and the heat in them pinned him to his seat. He gulped, feeling like prey before a ferocious predator and wishing more than anything that he’d be devoured. But Dean just blinked and turned away to sit across from him again.

As Dean sank into his seat, he brought his steaming cup up to his lips and gave Cas his best “bedroom eyes” over the top of his mug before taking a sip.

Cas shifted uncomfortably. He felt hot all over and his pants were much too tight. Dean’s penetrating stare was too much and even when he looked away he could feel it burn into his skin. “D-dean.”

“Yeah, Cas?” His voice dripped with desire.

Cas’ Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped when he met those eyes again. “What is happening right now?”

Dean smirked but the heat never left his eyes. “That depends.”

Cas’ brows knitted. “On what?”

“On you.”

“Me?”

Dean nodded. “What do you _want_ to be happening right now, Cas?” With those words, he dragged his tongue along his bottom lip. A slow, sensual movement that made Cas’ already stiff dick throb insistently. But then, Dean continued, “Because I’m game for literally _anything_. As long as it’s with _you_.” He punctuated his words with a flirty wink.

That’s when Cas hit his breaking point. He couldn’t have stopped himself if he wanted to, and he _definitely_ didn’t want to. He was around the table in an instant and hauling the hunter to his feet, into his arms and crashing their lips together in a fervent kiss.

Dean was caught completely off guard. One second, Cas was sitting across from him with fire in his eyes, the next he was on his feet with his angel surrounding him in a crushing embrace and a tongue ravaging his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as they closed and he moaned at the sensations. His arms came up to clutch at Cas, one hand plunging into his hair, and pushing into the kiss with wild abandon. Dean rocked his pelvis only to find that Cas was as achingly hard as he was and the angel groaned at the friction.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, but was probably only a minute or two, Cas pulled back a fraction. “Shall we retire to the bedroom?”

It took a moment for his lust addled mind to comprehend what Cas was asking and when it finally did, all he could respond was, “Fuck, yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Smutty goodness in the next chapter! But seriously, don't expect anything until after the hunt is over, I'm really busy trying to get Misha to notice me by submitting something amazing! lol


End file.
